Lovely Times
by kaidiii
Summary: Mac is planning for Stella suprise evening!


LOVELY TIME

**Disclaimer: I do not own the CSI: NY characters.**

_**Big thanks for chrysalis escapist who corrected my story and helping me nice title.Thank you very much... **_

_**Have a good time!**_

**Lovely Times!**

Mac usually had every morning the same but today was a special day. It had been a very long time since he had had a day off. Mac wanted to organize a special evening for Stella. Before, he had a lot of work to make sure that it all succeeded and to buy a surely life changing present. He hoped Stella would like it and that it would be a new start for both.

Mac was thinking, _I can no longer hide my feeling, caring and love for Stella. The first step was done at the club and dancing that Friday evening and later one early morning in my office. It was a beginning for me and I can not go back. Stella is a good friend and more._ Mac loved and cherished Stella with all his heart and soul. _God I don't ask for much because with Stella I have everything I need._ _She helped me when I had lost Claire and my reason to live_. Mac did not know if Stella had noticed his deep heart longing. Mac knew it was time to advance.

Stella was the boss today. The team was wondering where Mac was. Usually he was working and very seldom had a day off. Stella knew why but said nothing. Stella remembered Mac was nervous. He had invited her to a nice evening at his home. It was a long time they were spending together. Stella was at first amazed but later flattered and happy. But she was worried if this was right or hurrying. Stella loved Mac with all her soul and heart. Every time her love was growing more when she saw Mac smiling and cheerful with her. Stella was smiling quietly and deep in thought.

Danny and Lindsay saw Stella was smiling and far away not seeing them. Danny asked: "Lindsay, why is Stella making such a happy face all time today and Mac not at work?" Lindsay said no word and was smirking quietly. Danny didn't give up. He said: "I think you know and please tell me." Lindsay said: "OK, I tell you because I can trust you and I love you too." Danny was now more interested. Lindsay began speaking. "It was one early morning. I saw Mac and Stella were together in Mac's office. Mac was so different I had never seen him like that. I think it is Stella who makes Mac feel like that. Stella and Mac were hugging and had a very hot and passionate kiss. I think they didn't notice me. They had not seen me because they had more sweet kisses. Now you know and please keep it a secret. When it is the right time they will tell us." Danny said: "Lindsay, for you I keep that secret and it's time Mac and Stella come together." Lindsay told him: "Thank you very much. I love you." Danny said: "I love you too, my sunbeam." They kissed.

Mac had planned all day. He was busy. Mac cleared up his apartment. He finished and was satisfied. _Now I go shopping. My refrigerator is really empty. Only frozen pizza is in the freezer. I am cooking today for Stella and I need food products and also fine wine. I hope I won't forget the gift and red roses for Stella._ Mac didn't like going shopping. He had made a shopping list not to forget what he needed from the shopping centre. When he drove there was a traffic jam. Mac managed on time with traffic and shopping. Mac was driving home and hoped that with God's help this evening would succeed.

Stella was lost in paper work. Stella was thinking how Mac can do lots of deskwork. It was time to take a break and drink coffee. She checked the time, _a few more hours then I'm going to Mac's home for a nice evening_. Stella was excited. _What shall I put on this evening? I need to think_.

Time passed really fast for Mac. Soon Stella was coming. It had been a long time since he had made or got home made cooking. He hoped Stella would like what he was cooking for her and would not get a burned dinner. Mac cooked dinner, Chicken Spaghetti with Greek salad and a good wine. Dessert was Apple pie with coffee and fruit. It was time to set the table. It was done. Mac went into the kitchen to see how dinner was. Dinner was almost ready, only the dessert needed a little more time. Mac went to the bedroom to change clothes. When he came into the living room he checked the time, _only 15 minutes then Stella is here_. Mac saw that dinner was completely finished. Mac put it on the table. Mac set the present next to the couch. He went to his stereo and put in a CD, music started playing.

Stella was on time. When Mac saw Stella he was stunned. Stella wore a long red dress and had a smile on her face. _Oh my God Stella is such a beautiful woman_. Mac said: "WOW hi Stella you look beautiful. Come in!" Stella said: "Hi Mac! Thanks!"

Mac said: "These are for you Stella." Stella said: "What a beautiful bouquet of roses! Red roses are my favorite flowers." Mac had remembered that Stella liked red roses.

Stella saw the table was really romantic with two candles, soft music and dinner looking delicious. They sat down at the table and began eating. Stella said: "WOW Mac you are really full of surprises. Dinner was really delicious." Mac said: "Stella I am glad you liked it. It has been a really long time since I last cooked." Stella felt the air was becoming tense now, Mac jumped up and went to the couch. Stella wondered what was happening, if Mac would testify that he loved her and wanted to be together. It was time. Mac was coming towards Stella with a small blue box in his hand. Mac was looking nervous and serious.

Mac said: "Stella I don't know where I stand with you and I don't know what I mean to you all I know is every time I think of you all I want to do is be with you." Stella was stunned and wanted to speak when Mac kneeled down on one leg and held the box out for Stella and told her: "Stella I love you so deeply, I love you so much, I love the sound of your voice and the way that we touch. Stella I love your warm smile and your kind, thoughtful way, the joy that you bring to my life every day. Stella I love you today as I have from the start, and I'll love you forever with all of my heart. Stella you're the only one who can make me laugh when I don't even want to smile. Stella will you marry me!"

Stella opened the box and saw a beautiful ring. Stella was really astonished but happy that Mac had confessed his love and asked her to marry him. Mac was thinking Stella was quiet too long and Mac started fearing Stella would say no and he would lose her love and friendship.

Stella started saying now: "Mac I love you enough to fight for you, compromise for you, and sacrifice myself for you if need be. I love you enough to miss you incredibly when we're apart, no matter what length of time it's for and regardless of distance. Mac I love you enough to believe in our relationship, to stand by you through the worst of times, to have faith in our strength as a couple, and never give up on us. I love you enough to spend the rest of my life with you, be there for you when you need or want me, and never want to leave you or live without you. Mac I love you always and forever and YES I will marry you."

Mac said: "Really, Stella I love you baby!" Stella told him: "YES really! Mac now hold me tight never let go." Stella and Mac were hugging and had very hot and passionate kisses. Mac asked: "Stella, are you ready for more? I don't want to be insistent." Stella answered: "Yes I am ready for you Mac. I love you." Mac and Stella passionately kissed and ended up in Mac's bedroom. They both gave in to their desires and passion and made love.

From the living room they heard music in the background. It was Elvis Presley: Love Me Tender. Their bodies united as one.

_Love me tender,  
Love me sweet,  
Never let me go.  
You have made my life complete,  
And I love you so._

Love me tender,  
Love me true,  
All my dreams fulfilled.  
For my darling I love you,  
And I always will.

Love me tender,  
Love me long,  
Take me to your heart.  
For its there that I belong,  
And we'll never part.

Love me tender,  
Love me dear,  
Tell me you are mine.  
I'll be yours through all the years,  
Till the end of time.

(when at last my dreams come true  
Darling this I know  
Happiness will follow you  
Everywhere you go).


End file.
